


Birthday Sex

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Just a quick Bday drabble for a great writer and friend





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/gifts).



Your heart raced as the knocks vibrated the door. He was a little early which was normal for him.You are wearing a pair of Christmas tights and a Christmas sweater as you were instructed by the text to woke up to. You also grabbed your winter jackets, snow boots, and a warm hat and gloves set.

 

You opened the door and a greeted by warm blue eyes and a big smile. He was wearing a blue ski jacket with a Christmas Sweater beneath it that said, On the naughty list (you couldn’t agree more), dark jeans, and black snowboots. “Courtney!” Chris cheered, “Happy Birthday Pretty Girl.” He scooped you up into his muscular arms and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

 

“Chris!” You giggled and clutched his big shoulders. You wrapped your legs around his waist and smiled when you heard a possessive growl escape him.

 

He groaned, “Baby girl, are you trying to make us miss all the fun things I have planned for you today.” He asked and rocked his hips slightly rubbing his newly forming erection against your sex.

 

“Ohhh…maybe.” You moaned at the feel of him against your heat.

 

He chuckled and gave you another sweet kiss, “We will get there tonight.” He murmured huskily. “For now let’s go to destination one on your birthday adventure.”

 

Destination 1 turned out to be ice skating in the park. It had been decently comical, as Chris couldn’t skate. He figured it would be hard with his dance background. He was so wrong. You couldn’t count how many times you had to help him up.

 

“You look like Bambi when he was learning how to walk!” You teased.

 

“Yeah, well you look like flower, getting all blushy every time I kiss you.” He retorted and pulled you into another kiss.

 

Destination 2 had been even more fun. He had taken you to an ornament workshop where you both blew Christmas tree decor from glass.

 

As you blew on yours he smirked at you, “Can’t wait for what you’ll be blowing later.” He whispered making your cheeks heat and you sputtered a few words of surprise.

 

Destination 3 was pictures with Santa. You had mentioned that you wanted them for Christmas cards.

 

“What would you like for Christmas?” Santa asked.

 

Before you could speak Chris answered, “Santa, she’s been naughty.”

 

You were as red as a tomato as you hissed, “Christopher!”

 

He laughed hard and pressed his hand to his chest. That’s when they snapped the picture.

 

Stop 4 was at a holiday-themed restaurant. You both enjoyed a Christmas feast, holiday-themed drinks, and Christmas cookies for dessert.

 

“You got some icing on your lip.” You looked around and saw no one was paying attention so you licked it off with your tongue.

 

He grasped your chin and breathed into your ear, “Do you want to know where the next stop is?” His voice was so lustful.

 

“Yes!” You whimpered as his other hand slid up your thigh.

 

He didn’t tell you though. He just chuckled and licked his lips. Then you both listened to Christmas music in the car ride silently.

 

He pulls up in front of a small cabin. You squealed with delight as it was decorated to Christmas perfection and surrounded by colorfully lighted spruces.

 

You walked inside and the place is a wonderland. Christmas tree glimmering, poinsettia adorn, sleigh bed with a red fluffy comforter right next to the roaring fireplace, and a hot tub bubbling.

 

“Oh my god! This is amazing!” You squealed. You turn to kiss Chris and are floored by what you see. He’s stripped all his clothes off other than a Santa hat that he’s holding over his cock.

 

He grinned at you as your mouth gaped open. “How about we get to giving you your birthday spankings?” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

You laughed and nodded your head feeling wetness gather at your core. He tossed you over his shoulder as if you weighed nothing. His palm gave 5 swift cracks on the way over to the bed. You moaned with each one. When he got to the bed he put you over his lap, he ripped down your leggings and continued until he reached the appropriate amount.

 

By the end of the spankings, you were panting. He flipped you onto your back. “Let’s get this off you, show me those delicious tits.” He rumbles. You pressed your thighs together and lift you arms. He tosses your sweater to the side. You shivered and he stared , “Baby girl, now you’re just showing off.” You whimpered in response.

 

You yanked at his and he helped you strip him completely. He looked you over like he was going to devour you.

 

“You want my cock, princess?” He murmured.

 

“Yes, please!” You beseeched. He smirked down at you.

 

“Such a good birthday girl.” He cooed. He pressed his lips to yours and gave you the filthiest kisses you’ve ever had. Hips lips trailed down your body, his beard brushing your skin. He pulled your nipples between his lips sucking them back and forth until you writhed beneath him.

 

“Chris! Please!” You howled and he licked down your torso. When he finally reached your pussy and blew air out on it making you quake. “Daddy!”

 

He growled loudly at the name and grasped your hips and dove in. His tongue snaked over your clit and you grinded on his face wantonly.

 

He sucked your clit until you were screaming and thrashing below him. You came all over his face and growled with satisfaction.

 

As you laid there trying to catch your breath, he rubbed his cock against your clit. You squirmed, “C-Chris?”

 

“If you want it, say what I want to hear.” He demanded and you focused your eyes to his. They were black with desire.

 

“Fuck me, daddy!” You purred.

 

He roared, “Courtney!” Then he slammed his cock into you with one hard thrust. He pounded hard into you. His body was so powerful and jostled you with each thrust. He gripped your wrist above your head and drove into you, pumping like a piston.

 

Your legs tightened around him and your nails scrapped down his muscular back.

 

“You like that, huh? Like when dad fucks your tight little pussy. You get soaked for daddy like a good girl!” Chris roared.

 

You can’t take it. Your back bowed and you spasm beneath him. “Daddy! Yes! Chris! Fuck god!” You whimpered as your second white hot orgasm blasted through you.

 

Your pussy milked him with the hottest intensity and he roared. His body stuttered as he shot his come into you. You were filled with his hot seed, his big body collapsed on you and he moaned low in your ear, “Happy birthday, baby girl. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” You sighed contently beneath him.


End file.
